basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Spice Classic
The Old Spice Classic is an annual college basketball tournament played over Thanksgiving weekend. The inaugural tournament was held November, 23, 24, and 26, 2006. The tournament is played at the HP Field House at ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex in Orlando, Florida. In the current format, the tournament consists of eight teams from separate conferences. The tournament is non-elimination, with a winner's and a loser's bracket, such that all teams will play three games to determine final ranking. The Metro Atlantic Athletic Conference serves as the host for the tournament. Standings History 2010 tournament bracket *'November 25-28' November 25, 2010 : Game 1 : Boston College vs Texas A&M, 12:00pm ESPN2 : Game 2 : Wisconsin vs Manhattan, 2:30pm, ESPN2 : Game 3 : Georgia vs Notre Dame, 7:00pm, ESPN2 : Game 4 : Temple vs California, 9:30pm, ESPN2 November 26, 2010 : Game 5 : Boston College vs Wisconsin, 12:00pm, ESPN : Game 6 : Texas A&M vs Manhattan, 2:30pm, ESPNU : Game 7 : Notre Dame vs California, 5:00pm, ESPN2 : Game 8 : Georgia vs Temple, 7:30pm, ESPNU November 28, 2010 : Game 10: () : Game 12: (Championship) Wisconsin vs Notre Dame, 7:00pm, ESPN2 2009 tournament bracket *'November 26-27, 29' *Rankings based on November 23, 2009 Associated Press Top 25 Poll ** Indicates game was won in overtime November 26, 2009 : Game 1: Creighton vs. Michigan, 12:00pm, ESPN2 : Game 2: Marquette vs. Xavier, 2:00pm, ESPN2 : Game 3: Alabama vs. Baylor, 6:30pm, ESPN2 : Game 4: Florida State vs. Iona, 9:00pm, ESPNU November 27, 2009 : Game 5: Michigan vs Marquette 12:00pm, ESPN : Game 6: Creighton vs Xavier, 2:30pm, ESPNU : Game 7: Alabama vs Florida State, 5:00pm, ESPN2 : Game 8: Baylor vs Iona, 7:30pm, ESPNU November 29, 2009 : Game 9 (7th Place): Creighton vs. Iona, 10:00am, ESPNU : Game 10 (5th Place): Xavier vs. Baylor, 12:00pm, ESPNU : Game 11 (3rd Place): Michigan vs. Alabama, 5:00pm, ESPNU : Game 12 (Championship): Marquette vs. Florida State, 7:30pm, ESPN2 ''All times EST 2008 tournament bracket *'November 27-28, 30' *Rankings based on November 24, 2008 Associated Press Top 25 Poll November 27, 2008 : Game 1: Tennessee vs. Siena, 12:00pm, ESPN2 : Game 2: Wichita State vs. Georgetown, 2:00pm, ESPN2 : Game 3: Maryland vs. Michigan State, 7:00pm, ESPN2 : Game 4: Oklahoma State vs. Gonzaga, 9:00pm, ESPN2 November 28, 2008 : Game 5: Siena v. Wichita State, 10:30am, ESPNU : Game 6: Tennessee v. Georgetown, 1:00pm, ESPN : Game 7: Maryland v. Gonzaga, 5:30pm, ESPN : Game 8: Michigan State v. Oklahoma State, 8:00pm, ESPNU November 30, 2008 : Game 9 (7th Place): Siena v. Oklahoma State, 10:30am, ESPNU : Game 10 (5th Place): Wichita State v. Michigan State, 1:00pm, ESPNU : Game 11 (3rd Place): Georgetown v. Maryland, 5:30pm, ESPN2 : Game 12 (Championship): Tennessee v. Gonzaga, 8:00pm, ESPN2 All times EST 2007 Old Spice Classic *'November 22-23, 25' November 22, 2007 : Game 1: South Carolina v. Penn State, 12:00pm, ESPN2 : Game 2: NC State v. Rider, 2:00pm, ESPN2 : Game 3: Villanova v. UCF, 7:00pm, ESPN2 : Game 4: George Mason v. Kansas State, 9:00, ESPN2 November 23, 2007 : Game 5: Penn State v. Rider, 10:30am, ESPN2 : Game 6: South Carolina v. NC State, 12:30pm, ESPN2 : Game 7: Villanova v. George Mason, 5:30pm, ESPN2 : Game 8: UCF v. Kansas State, 7:30pm, ESPNU November 25, 2007 : Game 9 (7th Place): Penn State v. Central Florida, 11:00am, ESPNU : Game 10 (5th Place): Rider v. Kansas State, 1:00pm, ESPNU : Game 11 (3rd Place): South Carolina v. George Mason, 4:30pm, ESPN2 : Game 12 (Championship): North Carolina State v. Villanova, 6:30pm, ESPN2 All times EST 2006 Old Spice Classic *'November 23-24, 26' Championship game results 2009: Florida State Seminoles 57, Marquette Golden Eagles 56 2008: Gonzaga Bulldogs 83, Tennessee Volunteers 74 2007: North Carolina State Wolfpack 69, Villanova Wildcats 68 2006: Arkansas Razorbacks 71, West Virginia Mountaineers 64 Participating team history 2010: Boston College, California, Georgia, Manhattan, Notre Dame, Temple, Texas A&M, and Wisconsin 2009: Alabama, Baylor, Creighton, Florida State, Iona, Marquette, Michigan, and Xavier 2008: Georgetown, Gonzaga, Maryland, Michigan State, Oklahoma State, Siena, Tennessee, and Wichita State 2007: Central Florida, George Mason, Kansas State, North Carolina State, Penn State, Rider, South Carolina, and Villanova 2006: Arkansas, Marist, Minnesota, Montana, Southern Illinois, Virginia Tech, West Virginia, and Western Michigan See also *76 Classic External links * Official website Category:Men's tournaments